iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Gwyn Glover
Biography Born in 381 AC to Benfred and Danelle Tallheart, the twins Glover came into the world only a year after the birth of their brother. The siblings grew up just as closely as they were born. Although Gwyn and Jeyne looked identical, the two were quick to separate themselves a part. Even from as a young child, while Jeyne was quiet and careful, Gwyn was as wild as the North itself. She carried all the stubbornness of her house, though it didn’t show in her slender limbs and willowy stature. Not that it stopped her from much; she would still clamor among the ditches and logs that defended her home, and sometimes even went as far to scale the trees in the Wolfswood. Eager to get her daughter away from these more dangerous activities, her mother tried to turn her boundless energy into something a little more productive. Suddenly, her free time was absorbed by the bow and arrow. Archery Gwyn proved to be a quick learner, though her mother always made sure she wore the guards to stop the calluses from forming on her fingers. The twin’s childhood was a happy one. Between exploring the castle and teasing their brother, there was little to be desired. That was, until the twin’s ninth year, and their father decided to march North with the Frostborn. Just as quickly as their father left did the letter come back announcing the death of their father and lord. And so Galbart Glover was made Master of Deepwood Motte. It did not take a genius to see that the boy, at 10 years old, was not prepared. Moving around the hold that now contained a kind of silence, she would watched as the maester tried in vain to teach her brother something that didn’t contain war. She would try to listen through the thick walls of Deepwood Motte and learn the lessons for herself. The walls of the hold were thick, though, and the young girl had to devise better and quieter ways to listen in without being caught Investigator. The more she saw, the more her own frustration grew. She should be learning these things. Her brother was only ten - he needed all the help he could get! One day, during her own lessons, she requested to be taught the things that her brother had missed. The girl’s stubbornness was rather legendary throughout the hold, and the maester did not bother to argue when he saw that burning look in her eye. If she had known it would have been so easy at the start, she wouldn’t have worked so hard to sneak the lessons in! And so, in addition to her lessons on ladyhood, Gwyn was taught how to best run a hold and the politics and tactics made famous in history Logistics. And so the years passed by, and Gwyn knowledge grew. Though she never laxed on her own lessons of being a lady. This was her true job in this world after all: to find a husband and bring pride and power to her house. She even grew into the true appearance of a lady; the lankiness on her body replaced by the curves of womanhood. In the recent months, she has followed her brother to Winterfell, where she has endeavored to take advantage of the opportunity to be in the center of it all. Recent Events ~ Timeline * 381 AC - Gwyn and Jeyne Glover are born * 386 AC - Gwyn begins to learn Archery * 390 AC - Benfred Glover dies following the Frostborn * 392 AC - Gwyn begins to take up her brother’s studies Family * Benfred Glover, father, deceased. (362 AC-390 AC) * Dannelle Glover (nee Tallhart), mother. (362 AC) * Galbart Glover, brother. (380 AC) * Jeyne Glover, twin sister. (381 AC) Category:House Glover Category:Northerner